


The Cat and His Snowy Companion

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inplied Allurance, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Gift for Sheith Halloween Exchange 2018!My giftee was honeybea-x on Tumblr!Theme: Costumes or Paranormal~~~~~~Keith...honestly wasn’t sure the exact events in his life that lead up to this.“This” being having his fiance use a floating metal arm powered by an ancient crystal from an alien planet that had been destroyed 10,000 years ago to apply lines of dark face paint starting at his nose and down to his cheeks with acute precision in their tiny living room on Halloween night, before they skip the Garrison’s office Halloween party and crash at the Lance and Allura's house for a small gathering with the rest of the team.





	The Cat and His Snowy Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop being soft for these boys
> 
> My giftee's links, if you wanna check them out:
> 
> [Tumblr](honeybea-x.tumblr.com)! ---- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/honeybea_x)

Keith...honestly wasn’t sure the exact events in his life that lead up to this. 

“This” being having his fiance use a floating metal arm powered by an ancient crystal from an alien planet that had been destroyed 10,000 years ago to apply lines of dark face paint starting at his nose and down to his cheeks with acute precision in their tiny living room on Halloween night, before they skip the Garrison’s office Halloween party and crash at the Lance and Allura's house for a small gathering with the rest of the team.  
Shiro’s tongue was sticking out slightly past his lips, something he’d do in moments of extreme concentration. He'd done it since Keith had known him, back before Voltron, the lions, even Kerberos. Keith thought it was adorable how he’d be filing out important paperwork in the office across from Keith’s, regarding to the Atlas or major things in the coalition, his tongue hanging out of his mouth without him even being aware of such an act. Keith didn’t have the heart to tell him, and he honestly didn’t want to.  
The feathered brush tickled his skin as it swept across the cheek, barely missing his burn scar.  
Shiro had been the one to decide on his costume, seeing as Keith didn't care much for Halloween in general. Yeah, it was a nice holiday and all, but when he lived with his father they were far from civilization and Keith was too young to understand the concept of trick n treating. At the home, they took the kids out on Halloween night, but Keith always stayed behind. It just wasn't fun to him, to go with a group of other kids he didn't even really like and ask for candy from complete strangers just trying to live their own lives.  
“Whiskers finished.” Shiro set the paintbrush and cap of black paint off to the side, putting his tongue back into his mouth without even realizing it was out in the first place.  
Shiro then reached up his flesh arm to the top of Keith’s head to adjust the black fluffy cat-eared headband, where the ears had been laying lopsided only a few second prior. The color of the ears matched Keith’s tangled mess of hair so well they almost looked attached by more than a flimsy plastic headband covered in stiff cloth they had gotten from a Party City for two dollars the night before.  
Keith smiled as Shiro’s glittering eyes locked in place with Keith’s own violet irises.  
Shiro was looking much better than Keith, there was no question about it. Keith only had the ears, painted on whiskers, and a baggy dark gray t-shirt with black sweatpants from the couple's shared closet. Shiro, on the other hand, was wearing white sweatpants, and the white tank top Keith often wore to bed, and while it was extremely big on Keith’s figure, it fit Shiro perfectly.  
Keith didn’t notice he was drooling from looking at Shiro until his fiance’s left index finger wiped a string of spit away from the corner of his mouth. Keith’s face grew hot when he realized, despite them being engaged and having shared a small house for a little over two years, every single time he was caught staring, whether in public or private, he couldn’t help but get at least a little embarrassed.  
Even if Shiro had done the exact same thing thing with Keith too many times to count, adding on stuttering to the blush. 

The final piece of the outfit and the icing on the cake of Shiro’s costume was the hat. It was a white, fuzzy hat with a polar bear’s face lazily printed on, with rounded ears on top. But the strips of matching fabric on either side of his head held the secret of Shiro's favorite part of the costume.  
It was the type of hat made for little children to get amusement out of during the winter season, where the ears flipped up and down when the bulb on each ends of the fabric was clutched tight and clasped in the child’s grubby little fingers. 

Keith slowly reached out and squeezed one of the ends of the thin flaps of fabric, causing the fuzzy snow white polar bear ear of the same side to stand up, then deflate and flop down once again when Keith let go.  
Despite the stupid holiday, Shiro’s wide grin at the use of the hat's main selling point made Keith smile as well. If Shiro was happy, Keith was happy. Nothing would ever change that.  
“You ready, babe?” Shiro asked, getting up from the couch the two were sitting on, holding his metal hand out for Keith to take.  
Keith happily accepted the unneeded help. If it was another excuse to hold Shiro’s hand, he would take it in a heartbeat.

~~~~~~

It was midnight by the time the two left Lance and Allura's.  
Keith was barely awake for the thirty minute drive back, spewing random sentences and trying (and failing) to sing along with the Christmas songs already playing on the radio. It was technically November 1st, which meant it was time for Christmas in the media's eyes.  
Shiro carried him bridal style back into the house, setting him down gently on the couch and sitting down next to him, grabbing the TV remote and flipping through the guide.  
It was nearly one am before Shiro found a random movie to put on the TV for background noise.  
Keith had now absent-mindedly laid his head on Shiro's shoulder, and Shiro placed a gray blanket over his fiance's serene, peacefully dozing figure. Keith's muscles relaxed more when he was asleep, and Shiro enjoyed it better than the usual tenseness from how much of a workaholic Keith was during the week. His head was light as a feather and breath warm against the bare skin of Shiro’s neck and shoulder.  
Soft purrs soon rumbled through the air, something Shiro had gotten used to while living with Keith. Krolia had explained Galra babies usually purred during a deep sleep, and some hybrids had been known to continue the instinct while dreaming. Hearing the gentle purr always made Shiro feel at ease, knowing that Keith was dreaming of something pleasant in his mind. 

As Shiro's own eyes started to grow heavy, he gently dusted back Keith's ebony bangs and planted a soft kiss onto his fiance's forehead, and straightened the ears still on the former red paladin’s head, which had fallen askew once again. Shiro tugged at his hat and placed it between Keith’s arms, who clutched the fluffy fabric the second it in was in his reach, still fast asleep. He gave another kiss on the top of his fiance's head before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the varying rhythm of Keith's purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just love purring Keith with my whole heart.  
> And I stick my tongue out when I'm working. My girlfriend teases me over it constantly. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
